Finding Love In The Most Unexpected Ways
by rtzy23
Summary: Tony and Pepper were set up on a date. Tony wasn't punctual and was being a jerk. They fight and say that they hate each others guts. 2 days later, a contract is signed. Soon, they strike a bet. They fall for each other unexpectedly. But, will they be able to conquer their fears of love and insecurities from past heartbreaks?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

This was crazy, here they were lying in each others arms, watching movie. She knows that in 2 days, if she doesn't kiss him, then everything they built together will crumble down, she knew the one kiss can make a difference, she knew that she had fallen for him, she knew that she was truly, madly, deeply in love with him. She knew that it all started out as a stupid bet. But, why can't she do it? Why can't she say it? She was afraid, afraid of being rejected by him. And most importantly, she was afraid the she would get hurt again. She was broken bad by him, Tom. She thought she loved Tom, but with Tony it was different. She felt something strong for Tony, the feelings were there, but would he return them? She was afraid of both being rejected and hurt. But will she do it? Will she take that step? Will she make a difference. In 2 days, if she doesn't do it, what would happen…

_XXxxrtzy23xxXX_

He was falling, falling deeper in love with her each day. He never expected it, it was just a bet. But now, she was next to him, and it felt amazing. He wanted her to be his, he was in love with her. He knew he was losing, he was losing both, time and faith. In 2 days, if she doesn't kiss him than they will go their separate ways. But his love for her grew each day he was with her. He'd never felt like this for anyone before. Emily, the girl who broke him bad, the girl who made him the womanizer he was today, the girl who cheated on him days after his parents passed away. Emily, his first love and first heartbreak. After Emily, he made a reputation for himself. When he met Pepper, it was different. She broke through the walls of steel that he built around him, those walls that protected him from being hurt again. She was the one and only person who could break through those strong, thick walls. All he could do is think of her and savor every moment with her. It was all for show, their affection towards each other, it was all for the public. However, he wish it was more, he wished that she loves him too. He wanted every moment between them to be real. Right now, he could only wait. He could only dream of her being his…


	2. Painful Memories pt 1 (Pepper)

**Painful memories pt 1**

**4 Months Earlier (Pepper's POV)**

I was walking towards my boyfriend's apartment. I was gonna give him a surprise as today is his birthday. I told him days ago that I was on a business trip and wasn't gonna arrive here in California until later tonight. I was holding the present I got him, a watch, a rather expensive watch in fact. As I entered the apartment, I heard giggles, really fake and annoying giggles. I saw Tom-my boyfriend's clothes strewn across the floor along with some girl's skimpy clothing. I opened his bedroom door only to find him and some random blonde bimbo making out under the sheets of his bed. I was shocked, two years of commitment in a serious relationship and this is the shit that he gives me. Tears began streaming down my cheek; I threw his present at them. I couldn't stop crying."How could you!" I said, my voice weak as I was crying non-stop"How do you have the will to do this to me after two years of a relationship! How can you sleep with someone else when I'm away! I was going to surprise you, I thought you'd be happy that I was coming back early on your birthday and this is the shit you give me!"

"Ginny…I…I…" he said stammering. He looked at me in the eyes."I'm sorry….I….I…."

Anger boiled through me. Rage was what I felt. Angry tears were falling. I went up to him and slapped him square in the face."You, you didn't care about my feelings. Just because I didn't want to sleep with you this is what you do to me? Find some blonde bimbo and screw her on your birthday while I was away planning your surprise party? Go back to your screwing session! I'm sorry that I interrupted you guys! It's over! We're done!" I shouted, definitely it was going to alarm the neighbors, so be it! I don't freaking care anymore. I stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door. I was still crying, I went back to my apartment and told my best friend-Joy about the whole incident. She came over to my house as soon as I told her. Joy brought ice-cream to my place and we watched sappy movies as we ate the ice-cream. I didn't cry, not in front of her. I didn't want her to see the weak side of me. She's my best friend, I trust her but I didn't cry in front of her. I am Virginia Potts and I don't cry in front of people even if they're the people whom I trust. I guess crying in front of him and the bimbo was just a moment of weakness. I can't have that. I cried myself to sleep almost every night after the incident. I just couldn't forget him. He broke my heart, it shattered into a million pieces, and I was left to pick those pieces up one by one. How does he expect me to pull myself together, to get my shit together after that? How can he sleep at night? Is he even human? Does he have a heart, a real beating heart like every human being has? Or does he have a heart as cold as stone? How is he able to live with that? I'm disgusted by the fact that I still can't move on from the guy who cheated on me just because I refused to sleep with him. My friends, they encourage me to go out and have some fun, I do go out with them sometimes but I just can let go of him. Sure, there are some guys who ask me out but they all got turned down. I was afraid, afraid of letting my guard down. I was afraid that I will get myself hurt again. I wasn't willing nor was I ready to love someone again. I was afraid of love, I was afraid of being broken. After what I went through, it was more than enough to say I've learnt my lesson. But, I wanted to know "why?" Why did he do it? Couldn't he just wait 'till I was ready? Couldn't he just be patient? Or is it that I wasn't good enough for him? Was he just keeping me around so that he could get into my pants?


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hello ladies and gentlemen, I know that the previous chapter was kinda short, so sorry 'bout the snafu. I didn't expect it to be that short…really but that's just part 1 one of the chapter (Painful Memories). This story was inspired by my other story-Love Isn't Complicated…People Are. This story is like a imagination of what I thought my life would be. I went through something I don't wanna talk about. And my past is coming back to haunt me. So, I put myself in that situation, and this is what I got. Did I mention that I hate typing, I prefer the good ol' fashion way: A pen and a book/paper. I know, I'm turning 13 this September and I act like a 40 year-old. Weird? Nah! I actually write my stories on pen and paper before I type them out on the computer then I modify them…This story is actually quite different from the original one. Yeah, that's kinda weird actually. A little shout out to **LittleMajorOtaku**, she's a friend of mine and she actually read my stories in the file I keep them in. well, she wasn't the first one, my classmates read it first(some of them). And I would like to thank them for their support: Tan H.Y., Wong J.Y., Tay.W.L,( who had a dislocate wrist in an accident during Gym), Z. Yap, K..Chong, Cheah X.Y. and others…Thank you so much for your support! Thank you guys so much, for everything! And to the boy and girl who put me in this situation right now, I don't know what to say. Thanks guys! For you reviews, favs., and follows!1


	4. Painful memories pt 2

**Painful Memories pt 2**

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry 'bout the delay. I've been super busy this week! Anyway, I am kinda shocked, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written(on computer) so far. And trust me, writing in a guy's POV isn't easy when you're a girl! Anyway, have any of you guys seen Iron Man 3? I know I'm watching it on 1st May, this coming Wednesday! Yay! And did you guys here about the twist where the big baddie is actually Killian? Indeed it's a very unexpected twist. I mean, they've portrayed The Mandarin as a big badass villain in the trailers. A shock it is! Anyway, I'll stop rambling about Iron Man 3. ( I'm really very exited! I put on my gold earrings on 26th April cuz' Iron Man 3 was released in Malaysia on that date, wore red and a red and gold ribbon in my hair when I went to my tuition class and even set my outfit for this coming Wednesday and I plan to wear a red ribbon in my hair on that day too!) Okay, that was really over-rambling! I won't bother you people for now. Hope you guys enjoy the story and please keep on reviewing! Thank you for the support!

'Till next time,

rtzy23

**5 Years Ago (Tony's POV)**

"Ugh…" I groaned. I'm suffering from a hangover and I have a really horrible migraine and I am in need of a hell lot of Advil. _How much did I drink last night? Last night…how did this happen? Yes, I drink but not a lot…last night…_I thought for a moment _last night…Emily…_the memories came flooding back...

**The day before...**

_Today is so damn FRUSTRATING! _I thought. My girlfriend, Emily was in Virginia visiting her parents. I know she's supposed to be with me now but she and I agreed that we needed some space. We didn't break up, it's just that my parents...they passed away a few days ago. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to take the next step. I need time to think. I could call Rhodey, but he's preparing for a test tomorrow... what can I do?

I decided to go to a bar, I really needed a drink.

"Scotch, three fingers on the rocks, please." I said to the bartender

"I.D.?" he asked

I flashed him my social security card and sat down. He gave me a sympathetic look and got me my drink. I spent an hour there nursing a few drinks. I only drank around three, I wasn't really aiming on getting wasted anyway. I spent my time thinking about how to go on after my parents. I thought about Emily, it was right when I said we needed a short break, it wasn't over, it just needs to cool off.

I'm handling so much stress right now, Stark Industries, Emily, my parents. There was so much to think about. I just can't stop the thinking. Whenever I'm alone, before I go to sleep, anytime when I'm not fully paying attention to whatever I'm doing, I start thinking about those three. I don't know where to go now... So many paths in front of me, but which one should I take. I've got so many things on my mind, I just can't stop thinking.

I want to stop thinking about those three. Just for once, I wanted to let go.

Suddenly, I heard someone's laughter, it was rather very familiar. It sounded like, Emily. Then, I saw them. They were at a table. She was in his lap. The both of them were fooling around. The guy she was with was also quite familiar. Barry, Kevin Barry. He was one of my colleagues from Stark Industries' R&D department. I was the head of the department, his ranks was a few levels lower than mine. We were close friends, he actually knew about Emily...How could she do it? How could they do this to me, right after my parents...

I walked towards them, thank God I wasn't drunk. "This is called 'visiting your parents in Virginia while we were on a break'? if I knew better it's called cheating on your faithful boyfriend." I said

"Tony...what are you doing here? Tony...I...I..." said Emily stammering

"Tony...I...I..." said Kevin. And just like Emily, he too was stammering.

"That's Mr Stark to you, Mr. Barry." I said shooting him a dirty look. "Oh, and by the way, Mr Barry, I'm sorry to say that you can kiss Stark Industries goodbye. I expect your resignation on my table on Monday. If you're still there when I'm in the building, I'll personally call security to have them escort you out the building. You can have it the easy way or the hard way."

"Mr Stark, I beg you...SI is my life, I can't just leave."

"Please, Mr Barry. If my father were here, he would've been harsher, I've seen it before." I replied" Emily, I really cannot say anything, after my parents passed. It's over, I don't care how much you beg, I don't care anymore! I lost everyone I cared for. First, my parents, now you! Why is it that I'm losing everything I stand to live for? I loved you, I trusted you, I cared for you! And you played me like a doll in return! How do you think I feel? How will you feel if you were in my shoes right now?! Well, I can tell you that I feel horribly bitter; I'm boiling with rage; I'm filled with disappointment! So this is the shit you give me! I don't ever want to see you again! Goodbye!" I said in a fit of anger

I stormed out the bar aiming to get home as soon as possible. I sped down the highway in my Audi R8. I stopped at a convenience store and bought a 12-packed beer. I had some liquor at home, but it wasn't enough. After purchasing the beer, I sped home in my car.

As soon as I entered the house, I was greeted by a deafening silence. It reminded me of my parents and Emily. In a fit of rage, I pushed all the books off a bookshelf. Then, I saw a scrapbook Emily made for us and I got even angrier. I threw all the pillows off the couch. I grabbed a glass and some liquor with the 12-packed beer I bought earlier and stormed to my bedroom. The last thing I remembered was drinking myself into an abyss while angry tears slid down my face.

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

How can this happen? I lost my parents and my girlfriend in less than a week. More to add, I didn't cause both of those tragic incidents. I know that the company will be mine soon, but that will be in two years. Obadiah Stane, my dad's long time business partner and the CFO of Stark Industries will be taking over for a while; I guess that would be alright. I need time, time to think. I need to clear my head. I feel alone, I know there's Rhodey, but besides him and Obadiah …who should I trust? Is this alright? Blaming myself…maybe it is. I was stupid, very stupid. I was stupid cuz' the last conversation I had with my parents was a rage-filled one. We were fighting over Emily, they thought that she wasn't good enough for me, just because she didn't come from a rich family…actually, the fight was between my dad and I, my mum was trying to stop us from fighting. I said something stupid, and he went for a drive with my mum, she was trying to calm him down. The next thing I know was me finding out about their deaths when a police officer came to the mansion. Why am I this unlucky, I don't know how to go on, it's just so...so... so out of control. Why? Why? Why? I don't get it, why me? Why do I have to live through so many complications, so many tragedies. How will I be able to move on from this mess. It won't vanish into thin air in a matter of seconds. I've got so many things so figure out, so many things to solve. I wish I could turn back time with my parents. I wish Emily wouldn't cheat on me. I wish Kevin didn't betray. But what can I do? I can't alter the past, I can't time travel. And even if I did, will this mess disappear?


	5. The Datesort of

**The Date…sort of**

Pepper's POV

This is the worst ever date I've ever had in my entire life! Was it even a date? We haven't even made it to the restaurant and I stormed out of his car. He is such a jerk, a real mega jerk. I've never met anyone as arrogant as him, nor have I met anyone whose ego is the size of the entire Milky Way Galaxy! I wonder how people can stand being in the same room with him, with the exception of those busty bimbos that only wanna get laid with him. How can those women have no self-respect at all? Have they not been brought up properly? He is horrible, making a booty call in front of his date and arriving an hour late. Is this just a joke to him? God, has he no manners? Is he that thick skinned? Does he even know what the meaning of 'embarrassment'? I doubt he has that in his vocab. Why? Why did Joy set me up on a date with a jerk that has an ego as big as the whole universe? Joy is really paying for this.

I sat on my couch, sulking while watching re-runs of Friends. I was laughing at a line that Rachel said when my phone rang. I glanced at the screen to find that the caller was Joy. As soon as I hit the green button I said:"You are so paying for this!"

"Ginny, what do you mean?" asked Joy with a hint of concern in her voice

"I'm talking about Tony Fucking Stark, the billionaire playboy who turns out to be an arrogant ass with the ego as big as the entire fuckin' universe!" I exclaimed through the phone

"What did he do? Got you lilies instead of red roses? Or did he bring you strawberries and caused you an allergic reaction?"

"Neither, Joy. "

"Well if it's none of those than what? It couldn't be that horrible, right…Ginny, tell me it went well, really. If it didn't you can always tell me. And I'll definitely cause Rhodey lots of pain if he didn't something very wrong." Said Joy

I then proceeded to her about the whole incident…

**1 hour 30 minutes earlier…**

_I glanced at the clock on the wall of my apartment once more. It was already 7 o'clock. He was supposed to be here an hour earlier. He was late, very late. I've never liked guys that weren't punctual, it gets really annoying that you have to wait for someone to arrive when you have a fixed appointment. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath and straightened my dress. I opened the door to see Tony Stark dressed in a light green button up shirt with a diagonally striped tie and slacks. _

"_Hi, Virginia Potts, right." He asked _

"_Yes, and you must be Tony Stark," I said billionaire playboy extraordinaire, I thought._

"_You ready?" he asked_

"_Umm…yeah. Just let me get my purse and my coat."_

"_Sure, I'll wait here."_

_I grabbed my coat and purse. As I walked out the door, I prayed that this date would go well. As we got into his car, an Audi R8 E-Tron, which I might at was a tad bit to flashy but cool for my taste,his phone rang. He was trying to ignore but I told him to answer the call._

"_It's alright, right?" he asked_

"_Yeah, go ahead." I replied_

_He looked at the screen an told me it had something to do with his company._

"_Thanks. Business call." He said_

_He picked up and I heard a woman's voice. And guess what, his tone was different when he talked to her. Not a business-kind tone, but a suave tone. This is just so awkward. He was making a booty call in front of me when we are supposed to be on our way to a date. And, he was also an hour late! This is horrible. He does not know what punctuality or embarrassment mean. When he hung up, I said:_

"_Wow, business huh."_

"_Sorry, what did you say?"he asked_

"_You call that business."_

"_Yeah, that was my personal assistant. She need help with finding a file." He answered_

"_Ohh, so your magical dick can help with searching a file?" I said sarcastically_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Tony, I'm a girl; I know how guys like you speak to girls you wanna bed. Plus, you don't make a booty call when you are on a date!"_

"_I wasn't making a booty call!"_

"_Someone's in denial. You know what? I'll make this easier for the both of us. You can go and have 'fondue' with your PA, and I can go home and enjoy some me-time!" I said._

_Not a second later, I stormed out of his car and marched back home. _

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

"So, that is why I'm mad at you and Tony." I told Joy

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I swear I will kill Rhodes and talk to Tony about this. Remind me to never ever set you up on a date with a playboy anymore!" Joy replied

"You better make sure Rhodey gets a kick in the groin! If you don't, it'll be my pleasure to do so! And Joy, never ever ever ever are you gonna set me up on a date ever again!"

"You bet, sister. Hey, I have to go, Rhodey's back and I have to kick his ass. Bye, see you soon!" said Joy, ready to hang up.

"Bye! You better make sure his ass hurts 'till he can't sit o his ass. See you soon too! Bye, girl." and with that, I hung up and continued watching more re-runs of Friends.


	6. Ass Kicking, Apologies and a Contract

**Ass kicking, Apologies and a Contract**

Tony's POV

"Tony Freaking Stark, you insolent oaf! What in the name of hell did you do?!" exclaimed Rhodey as he marched into my penthouse.

"Umm, let's see. I was watching TV while drinking some vodka last night. And I was revising some blueprints before you barged into my penthouse screaming my name and asking about what I was doing recently unannounced."I told Rhodey unammusingly

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date last night?"asked Rhodey

"Yes, I was supposed to. But, she got mad at me and stormed out of my car before I started the engine." I replied

"I thought I told you not to mess up? Tony, you have to get a life! Burying yourself with all your work won't help you forget about her. It has been 5 years, Tony. Most people would've moved on already. " said Rhodey

"True, most people would've moved on. But, I'm not most people. Rhodey, you have to understand that. So what? I'm different. It doesn't matter, right?"

"Tony, please. I'm begging you, fix things with her. I already got my ass kicked by Joy. I had to sleep on the couch! The couch, Tony! Please, Tony. Fix things with her. I'm begging you, just do it!" said Rhodey

"Alright, fine! I'll do it! I'll go to her this evening. Happy now?" I said, giving in

"Make sure you don't make a bigger mess than you already have. I have to go now. I have an appointment in half an hour." Said Rhodey

"Okay, dude. Bye. See you soon!" I replied bidding farewell.

"Bye. And please remember: DO NOT MESS UP!" Said Rhodey while making his way to the exit.

I sighed. I have a problem, a huge problem. I'll admit it, I was a jerk. I came an hour late and made booty call in front of her. She was cute. Pretty, if I were to add. It's just that she reminded me of Emily. Emily…Emily…Emily… why can't I forget her?

"Mr. Stark, you have a meeting with the PR department in an hour. " said J.A.R.V.I.S., my AI

"Thanks, J. Do me a favor and close down the shop." I sad

"It'll be my utmost pleasure, Mr. Stark.," replied the AI

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

**One Hour Later Stark Industries HQ, New York**

"Yes, Mr. Fullman. You wanted to see me?" I said to the head of Stark Industries' PR Department as he walked into my office.

"Umm, yes, Mr. Stark. It is quite important." He replied

"So, what's the problem?"

"Mr. Stark, please bear in mind that what I am going to say isn't meant to insult you or offend you. The PR department has come to an agreement that you should be in a stable relationship for at least 6 months. It doesn't have to be real, it can be something like fake-dating. The affection and emotions are just for publicity. We need you to find a girl that has a good image. I can assure you that this decision was made only for the sake of the company."

"Alright." I said

"Mr. Stark, can you please take this into con-, Mr. Stark, what did you say again?" said Fullman wearing a shocked expression.

"I said 'alright', you know the equivalent to 'okay, fine, yes', Mr. Fullman."I replied

"You're sure that you want in on this, sir?" he asked

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Great! We can start getting in some candidates for you to interview tomorrow." He said

"No, that won't be necessary. I think I know someone for the job."

"Ohh, that's wonderful, sir. When can you bring her in, she needs to sign a contract for this, you know."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll see what I can do."I told Fullman

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Well, now that we've got that matter solved, I have to leave soon. I have another meeting to attend. If you'll excuse me, sir. Goodbye and thank you for your time, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Mr. Fullman. Goodbye."I said as he made his way out of my office.

I sighed as I twirled myself in my chair. What am I gonna do?

"J.A.R.V.I.S.? You there?' I spoke to my AI

"As Always, sir." He replied

"Do me a favor and run a background check on Virginia Potts." I said

"Right away, Mr. Stark."

10 minutes later, J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that he had all the information on her.

"Sir, I have all the information about Ms. Virginia Potts. Shall I tell you about it?" said the AI

"Shoot away, J."

"Miss Virginia Potts, born Virginia Anne Potts was born in New Haven, Connecticut, 14th May 1989. Her parents are Richard Grant Potts and Elaine Potts, born Elaine Marie Cox. She studied at New Haven Middle School and graduated as valedictorian at New Haven High School. Miss Potts then furthered her studies at New York University. She graduated with MAs in Business and Accounting. She is now working as an accountant in Stark Industries." Said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Wait, she works here?"

"Yes, sir. She started working there a few months ago."

"Well, she didn't mention anything about , J. "I said to the AI "One more thing J.A.R.V.I.S., clear my schedule for tomorrow. I've got to pay a visit to someone."

"Of course, sir." Replied the AI

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

Pepper's POV

"_No apologies, he'll never see you cry, pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason-" _ I was cut midway while strumming my guitar and singing along to "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift when I heard a knock on my apartment door.

_Who could be knocking on my door at this time of the day? _I thought. I opened the door only to find Tony Stark dressed in his business suit.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a personal assistant to screw?" I said

"I came here to say that I'm sorry. I was a jerk. And I'll admit it, I did make a booty call with my PA, but I fired her when she came into my home." He said

"Are you done now? Because I want to continue playing my guitar. If you are done, you can leave." I snapped. I was about to shut the door when he stopped me from doing so.

"I want to offer you a deal." He said quickly

"What kind of deal?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Fake-date me." Said Tony

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me. I want you to fake-date me. It's just for 6 months. Your college loans will be paid off, you'd have a bigger apartment and you'll get Joy off your back. More to add, you'd get your revenge on your ex-"he said

"How do you know about my ex-?"I questioned

"Joy told Rhodey and he told me."

"I am so killing her for this."I said with an angry huff

"You can worry about ending her life after this. So, is it a 'yes', or is it a 'no'? It is quite a juicy deal. I mean, anyone would kill to even fake-date Tony Stark." He said

"Anyone but me, Stark."

"You'd still get you revenge. Who wouldn't want revenge on their ex-? More to add, your college loans would be paid off and you'd get a bigger apartment, if you want to, that is. I can also guarantee that after six months, we'll be on our separate ways. What do you say?"

"Tony, you are my boss. I work in the Accounting Department of you company. Have you any idea that an in-office romance is not professional, even if it's fake. "

"I know. But, what I need is a good image for the company. The head of the company's PR Department came up to me with that suggestion this morning. "

"And you expect me to be the next 'America's sweetheart'. "

"Umm, yeah. Pretty much." He said " Look, I'll give you time to consider this. Head to my office tomorrow at 9 in the morning if you want in. If you are not there by a quarter past 9 tomorrow, I'll know that you want nothing to do with this. Okay?" he said.

"Alright, I'll take this matter into consideration. " I said

"Thank you. I guess it's my cue to leave now. Bye." He said giving me a smile

"Bye." I said closing the door.

As I sat on the couch, I sighed. Should I, or should I not? It was quite a good deal, but should I let temptation take over my professionalism? Sure, Tony Stark is a jerk. But he is quite appealing. Why did he choose me anyway? I mean, there are women that are so much more beautiful than I am in this world. Truth be told, I was quite impressed by the apology he made earlier. But is he just using me? Anyway he was right, I do need to pay off my college loans. As for the apartment, I would prefer not to move. I'm contended with what I have now. Still, should I take the deal?

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

**The next day…**

Tony's POV

"What time is it, J?" I asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

"It's 20 minutes past 9, sir." Said the AI

"Thanks, J." I said

I sighed. She declined the offer. I'm not entirely surprised. Suddenly, there was a knock on door of my office.

"Come in." I said

And there she was. She actually came.

"Virginia, it's nice to see you again." I said

"Tony, it's nice to see you too."

"You're late."

"It's only 5 minutes, Tony. It's not like I'm late by an hour."

I chuckled. "I assume you want in on my proposal?'

"I…Yeah. I'm in.," she said

"Great! My lawyers drew up the contract yesterday. I'll give them a call right now." I said reaching for the phone and calling my lawyers.

Not long later, my lawyers-Mr. Martinez and Mr. Pearson came into my office. Virginia and I then signed the contract. The contract stated that we would have to fake-date for 6 months. She will get a college loans paid off and will get a new apartment. So will she get her revenge. As for me, I won't need to worry about Fullman pestering me for not getting a fake-girlfriend as promised and the company and I will probably get a better image. Once the contract was signed, we thanked the lawyers and showed them out the door.

"Meet me at my place tonight. We have got a lot of things to talk about." I told her as I scribbled down my address and number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Sure, no problem." She said. "I have to leave now, it's almost 10. I told my superior that I would be coming in around that time today. I guess I'll see you later, Tony. Bye." She said standing up, preparing to leave.

"Alright. Bye, Virginia." I said walking her to the door.

"Please, call me Ginny. I'll see you later. Bye." She said as she walked out of my office

"Bye." I replied


	7. The Talk

**The Talk**

Pepper's POV

As I shut down the computer, I took a deep breath. Another workday over. I packed up my stuff, ready to leave and head for Tony's place. This is quite weird actually. I got set up with Tony Stark on a date I got mad at him and stormed off. He hadn't even revved up the engine when I left. Then he came back apologizing then begging me to fake-date him for 6 months. Then, this morning we signed a contract stating that we have to fake-date for 6 months. So now, I am his soon-to-be fake-girlfriend. Okay, that-soon-to-be fake-girlfriend- sounds weird. What was supposed to be a harmful date turned into this. I've had two crazy days.

As soon as I got out the main door of Stark Industries, I hailed a cab and gave the cab driver Tony's address. Then, I gave Tony a call and told him that I was on my way to his place.

"We're here, Miss. That would be 24 Dollars. "said the cab driver

"Oh, thank you. Here, "I said as I handed him 30 bucks" keep the change."

"Thanks, Miss. Have a good evening." He said

"You too! " I said to the cab driver as I stepped out of the cab.

The building was huge and grand. As I entered the lobby, I admired the magnificent architecture and the antique furniture it has. It was really a sight to sore eyes. I saw Tony waiting for me near the front desk.

"Hi, Ginny." He said smiling

"Hi, Tony." I replied

"Come on, the lift is this way." He said as he led me to the lift.

There was an awkward silence between is as we made our way up. It felt weird going up to your employer/future fake-boyfriend apartment. When we reached his penthouse, I was amazed by its design. The penthouse was definitely something different. It looked so…so…modern. I was still marveling the penthouse when a voice startled me

"Hello, Mr. Stark. I assume your companion is Ms. Potts?" said an unknown voice

"Hi, J.A.R.V.I.S. Yes, you are right. This is Miss Virginia Potts." Sais Tony to the strange voice.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I forgot the introductions. Ginny, this is J.A.R.V.I.S. My AI, he runs the house. So, if you have any questions, you can always refer to him. J.A.R.V.I.S., this is Miss Virginia Potts, she will be my fake-girlfriend for 6 months. She has full access of the penthouse. " he said

"I will see to that immediately, sir. Ms. Potts, would you please put both your hands on the glass panel on your right? I will also need to do a retinal scan, can you please step closer to the glass panel." Said the AI

I complied to every instruction it made. When all the procedures were done, The AI said:

"Thank you, Miss Potts. Welcome to the Stark household. I wish you all the best on putting up with Mr. Stark and all his antics." said the AI.

"You traitor! I thought I never programmed you for all these snarky remarks!" said Tony with an annoyed look on his face

"Sir, I'm afraid to tell you this, but you did program 'snarky' into my personality when you updated me last week." Said the AI

"Damn it!" muttered Tony

"Are the two of you always like this?" I asked Tony

"Yes. I'm afraid we are always like this." Said Tony

"Thanks for the heads up, J.A.R.V.I.S. I do hope that the next 6 months won't end up with him or me in the hospital or possibly something worse."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts." Said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Come on. Do you want a drink?" he said to me as he led me to the couch.

"A glass of water will do." I replied

I sat on the couch and waited patiently for him to return from the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water and a beer. I thanked him as he handed me the glass filled with water. He sat down and there it was again, the uncomfortable awkward silence was hanging in the air. He was the first to break the ice.

"So… umm… we have to talk about this whole fake-dating thing. We have to discuss about the cover story and uhh… how we end up together." He said shifting uncomfortably

"I've got this." I said

"What do you mean? This is like writing a novel. You have to plan it out correctly, you have to get the fact correct and you have to make sure the story is interesting." He said

"Exactly. How about this? We'll say that Joy and Rhodey set the both of us up on a date. But I got mad at you and stormed away. The next day you come back apologizing. Then, you take me out on a date. Next thing you know, we start going out twice a week. Then, you ask me to be your girlfriend and I say yes."I told him

"That sounds kinda interesting. How do you come up with it that fast anyway?" he asked

"I've been writing stories since high school. " I told him

"High school? Wow, that is a really long time."

"Yeah. My parents don't know about it though. I kept it a secret, I didn't want them nosing into mu business."

"Now that we have that part sorted out, we have a meeting with the head of SI's PR Department, Mr. Fullman. He sent me an e-mail earlier today saying that we have to sit a small test." He said

"What kind of test?' I asked

"Well, he said that I will have to know every single thing about you. And you will have to know everything about me." He said

"So, he wants us to get to know each other." I said

"Indeed. So, 20 questions?" he asked

"No problem. You start." I replied

"Okay, favorite color?' he asked

"Blue and black. You?'

"Red."

"What is your favorite band or singer?'

"Black Sabbath and AC/DC." He replied

"I prefer Taylor Swift, The Script and Imagine Dragons." I told him

"Wait, Imagine Dragons?"

"Yeah. Why not? "

"It's just…well…I can picture you as a Taylor Swift and The Script fan, but not Imagine Dragons." He said

"Why?' I said sipping some water

"Well, you look more like the sweet girl who follows rules and doesn't curse. I mean, you were high school valedictorian, right? " He said

"Yes, I was high school valedictorian. But take note of this, Stark. I do curse. " I told him

"You serious"

"Drop-dead serious. You can ask Joy if you don't believe me."

We spent the whole night playing 20 questions. I got to know that he absolutely loved spending his time working on his cars in that basemen and that he hated pineapples and much more. I ended up falling asleep at his place.

**The next morning…**

"Good morning, Mr. Stark, Miss Potts. " said the AI

I opened my eyes and jolted away from Tony when found out I was lying on his chest. He was stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"How did we end up here?" I asked

"I guess we fell asleep in the middle of playing 20 questions." He replied

"Oh, fuck! I'm late for work! I have to go now." I said

"Chill! It's a Saturday. You don't have to go to work on weekends, right?" Tony said calmly

"Wait, today is a Saturday?" I said looking for the mini calendar I had in my purse

"Yes, it is." He replied while yawning

"Oh, it is. I guess I was mistaken." I said

"So, what do we do? Go on our very first fake-date?" he said

"Well, if you want to." I replied

"It's set then. How about we walk around the city the whole day and try to get spotted by the paparazzi?"

"Alright, but I have to go home first. I really don't feel like walking around Manhattan on a Saturday in a business suit."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me get ready first. Can you give me 15 minutes?" he asked, rising from the couch"

"No problem. You don't mind if I explore the place, do you?" I asked

"Be my guest. I'll be in my room if you need me." He said as he made his way down the hall

I walked around the penthouse, marveling the unique design of the place. As I wondered down the hall, I saw a room with a Steinway Baby Grand and a Classical Guitar.

I walked towards the piano and sat on the stool. I took a deep breath and started to play some songs, I started with a piece with a fast pace. Then I started playing All Too Well by Taylor Swift. I don't know why, but after the break up with Tom, I always played this song. It didn't matter if I was playing the guitar or the piano, I played this song all the time. It was stupid, he cheated on me and I'm still crying and sulking over him. This song didn't really describe the way I felt, but it felt almost the same.

"You play beautifully. More to add, you sing great. "I heard a voice say when the song came to an end

I jumped on the seat in shock

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I was done and I heard you playing so I came here." Tony said

"It's fine. Thank you, by the way." I said to Tony who was standing by the doorway while sporting a blazer with dark blue shirt and a pair of designer jeans

"You're welcome. Come on, let get rolling" he said

I followed him and we made our way down to the basement car park. We got into his Audi and made our way to my apartment.

"Nice place. Really cozy. "he told me as we entered my apartment

"Thanks. " I replied

"Can you wait here, while I get ready? I'll probably need 20 minutes, it's that okay?" I continued

"Fine by me. It seems that I have to confirm some details of our meeting with Fullman. Take your time, I'll wait here." He said

"Okay, thanks." I said before heading to my room


	8. The Bet

Hey, guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with exams and school activities. So, it's the school holidays now. I'm not at home, I'm actually at my grandparent's home. Thank God there's WiFi! So, this is it: The Bet. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it.:P

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

**The Bet**

I exited my room wearing a floral printed button up shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my purse and went to the living room.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked Tony who was busy texting on his phone

"Yeah! Come on. "he said rising up from the couch and heading towards the doorway.

We made our way to his car and set off.

"Where are we going?" I asked Tony

"Starbucks then Central Park. If it's fine with you." He replied

"Sure, no problem." I said

The ride to Starbucks was well…awkward. The radio was on, he would hum to the songs sometimes while I just sat there in the passenger seat.

I noticed that the songs he hummed to were the sad ones. That look that he has when he hears those songs, I understood it. I understood it because I'm going through it as well. Behind those eyes, Tony Stark was hiding pain, pain from a really bad heart break.

There was one thing that I didn't understand: who would do this to him? I mean, anyone would kill to even spend a night with him. But, who would break his heart and risk having the fame and the fortune? I have to admit that he was quite a decent person. But, no. There is not a chance I am going to fall for him.

"We're here." He said as he pulled up in front of Starbucks

"Oh. I'll go down to get the coffee. What would you like?"

"Give me a tall latté." He said as he handed me a ten dollar bill

I pushed the note back to him "It's on me."

"Please, I'll pay." He said handing the note back to me

"Too late." I said as I stepped out of his car and headed to Starbucks

I bought two tall lattés and headed back to Tony's car.

"Thank you." Tony said as I handed the coffee to him

"My pleasure." I replied with a smile

"Now, for the fun and annoying part. " he in shifting in his seat

I shot him a questioning look

"4 o'clock. See the guy with the camera in the bushes? " he said

"Paparazzi?" I asked him

"Yup!" he said popping the 'p'.

"Kiss me." He said

"What?" I said widening my eyes

"You heard me, Potts. Come on, it's just a little kiss on the lips. It's not like we're gonna make out in my car. We can actually. Come on, it's not that bad." He said

"People don't kiss on their first date." I said "And if you haven't noticed, we are on a 'date'." I said putting quotation marks in the air when I said the word 'date'

"It'll be fine. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss Tony Stark? " he said smirking

"Fine. But, you owe me one." I said

"Done deal. Play along, alright?"

We stared into each other's eyes. Our lips were inching closer each second. _It's just a kiss. Nothing would go wrong, right? _I thought. The next thing I know, his hands were around my waist and my hands were wound around his necks and were lips were glued together. Suddenly, a few paparazzos were knocking on the Audi's window, startling the both of us. We quickly broke apart. He revved the engine and we zoomed off to Central Park.

"See, it's fine. Nothing went wrong." He said

"Oh, I know. Everything is fine! " I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Please, Ginny. That was just a few of those annoying schmucks. It really isn't that bad." He replied with a calm look on his face

"Tony, a few paparazzos interrupted us 'kissing'," I put quotation marks in the air on the 'k-word' "in your car by knocking on the windows and snapping pictures." I said angrily

"Yeah, well. Hon, you've got to get used to it. 6 months, remember? "he said with that arrogant smile

"Oh, God. What the hell have I got myself into?" I murmured

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

Tony and I were sitting on a bench in Central Park. The each of us were holding a cup of coffee in our hands. I was admiring the beautiful scenery of the park when he said to me:

"All Too Well"

"I'm sorry?" I asked

"You were playing 'All Too Well' by Taylor Swift on the piano just now." He said looking at me in the eyes

"How'd you know?" I said

"Rhodey bought me her album as a Christmas present last year. I thought it was a joke at first. I fell in love with her songs after listening to it. "he said chuckling

"I see." I said

"I understand. I know how it feels to be betrayed." He told me looking away

"Thank you. Not to pry, but when did it happen? It's fine if you don't wanna answer it." I asked

He let out a sigh. "Around five years ago, the same week my parents passed."

"I'm sorry." I said softly

"Don't be. It isn't your fault anyway." He said with a sad smile

"I guess we have something in common." I said while chuckling

"I suppose we do. Come on, Potts. It's time to pucker up. I already heard flashes from camera. It's time to put the show on the road." He said before crashing his lips onto mine

"Play along." he said when he broke the kiss

Then, I kissed him back. I have to admit he was a good kisser, probably from the years of practice from the girls he bedded.

"Bravo! We'll be on the first page of every newspaper tomorrow. " he said as we broke apart.

"And every gossip site on Internet by tonight." I added

"Oh, and we have to meet with Fullman tomorrow morning. I called him just now when you were buying the coffee. " he said as we stood up, ready to leave

"Okay. So what do we do now? Act like we're a lovey-dovey couple who makes out every where?" I asked him, adding some sarcasm to the last sentence " And the answer is 'no' to whatever you are gonna say next ." I added

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" he asked me, raising and eyebrow

"It was anticipated. Come on, you know you were gonna say: 'That is a great idea. We are gonna do that!'" I told him

"No, I was gonna say: 'Just what I was thinking, Potts.' Before I kiss you until you wouldn't need to wear any lipstick tomorrow because you lips are swollen, courtesy of _moi, _Tony Stark. " he said with a playful glint in his eyes

I blushed at his comment. "Still, the outcome would be the same." I snapped back as we entered his car

"But, you know the both of us will enjoy it. Two birds, one stone. I mean, it is a really sweet deal. " he said

"Like hell it's a sweet deal." I muttered

"Don't be such a killjoy, Pep. It'll be fun!" he said as he started the engine and drove off

"Pep? Is that some other chick?" I asked

"What? I said 'Potts'. I think you misheard what I said." He replies

I glared at him. "Spill it, Stark. Don't try me."

"Spill what? Come on, Pepper, you must've misheard what I said." He replies

"See?! You called me 'Pepper'. "I said

"Why would I nickname you after a spice?" he said

"Tony, I'm warning you! Tell me the truth before I judo flip you." I said, still glaring at him

"Wait, you know judo?" he asked me

"I'm better in karate. But, yes. I know judo. So, if you don't want me kick your ass, you'd better spill it." I threatened

"I didn't call you a spice!" he said

"How about this? After I kick the shit out of you, I'll bring you to my place so you can look at all the certificates I got from competitions. Then, you can hear me gloat about how I kicked the shit out of the so-called-great Tony Stark. " I said as I gave him my sweetest smile

"Fine! I called you 'Pepper'! " he said, raising the white flag

"Tell me, is that some other chick?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No. It's a nickname. Red hair, freckles, extremely feisty." He said

"Do you give everyone nicknames?" I asked

"Not everyone." He said

"Well, you better stop it. Have you ever thought that it would annoy the hell outta people?" I asked

"Have you ever thought that it's not a great idea to scare your fake-boyfriend on the first date?" he snapped back

"Do you know how to answer my question?" I asked

"Do I? How about you?" he snapped

"Clearly, I asked you first!" I replied

Then, he started laughing.

"What so funny?" I asked

"You!" he said

"Do I have something on my face?' I asked

"No, you don't. I'm quite surprised, actually. " he said still laughing

"Because?" I added

"You are the first girl to challenge me." He said still laughing

"So? What's so funny?" I asked

His laughter died down, and he said "You threatened to judo flip me. What kind of girl would do that?"

"I would. " I replied

"Actually, I would have expected you to fall head over heels on me. " he replied

"So, I'm different from other girls. And please, Tony, stop thinking that you can get a girl to fall in love with you in lees that a week. It's not possible." I said

"You sure? Do you want a bet?" he asked smugly

"No problem. " I said

"Okay, how about this. If you initiate a kiss when we aren't in public in 30 or less days, you lose this bet. And you'll get anything you want from me. If I win, you be my real girlfriend and move in with me." He said with a smirk

"Done deal. Prepare to lose, Stark." This time, I was smirking


	9. Author's Note 2

Hello, peeps! I am really sorry about the small glitch in the last chapter. Apparently I typed a word wrongly which won't make this story make sense.

I would like to thank all my supporters for this story. So, it's the school holidays now and I came up with a new story. It's still in the pen and paper process. So, I can't post it yet. It's just a draft. Do you think I should do it? I typed out a small part of the story. If you do like it, please tell me and I will put the thought of posting it in consideration. Still, no promises. But, I do want you remarks on it…

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

I stared at the screen of my phone. I taped on the dial icon.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I can't take it anymore. It isn't working between us anymore. You deserve better than me. I'm leaving California for the holidays. Please don't look for me. If you want to talk, wait till I come back." I said

"Ginny, what do you mean? " said Sean

"You know what I said, and I meant it. I'm sorry, I have to go. " I said before going through the gate and headed to the plane.

I took my seat and stared out the small window. _Goodbye California._ I thought. I was heading to Long Island. I switched both my phone and my iPad to flight mode. I Flipped through some old photos of my family and I. I let out a sigh.

My parents got divorced when I was 17. It hasn't been the same ever since. Both my parents remarried. My dad to his childhood friend and my mum to some rich guy who owns a company. I stayed with my dad in New Haven, Connecticut. I got along fine with him, but not with my mum. I refused to speak to her after the divorce. She moved away to New York with her new husband. I didn't even attend her wedding. She would send me gifts and put money in my bank account, but I still refused to see her. I don't know why, but she was always so controlling of me. I found her over-protective. We never got along well.

I was heading to Long Island for a reason. I've got a lot to sort out. I've got a heap of things to think about. Everything is just a big mess right now. I have an apartment in Long Island. It might be strange to think a college student to have an apartment in Long Island. But, it's the truth. My parents chipped in to buy me this place and gave me the keys to it on my 18th birthday. I would go to this place during the school breaks. This time, it's going to be for 3 months.

I closed my eyes, wishing that all my troubles can be washed away.

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

"Excuse me, miss. We've arrived at John F. Kennedy International Airport." Said a voice, waking me from my sleep.

I opened my eyes and thanked the flight attendant

I stood up with my bag and waited in line to exit the plane…

**XXxxrtzy23xxXX**

There it is, my friends! Please give me some feedback!


	10. The Meeting

Hello, I'm back! Sorry to keep all my dear readers waiting. I'm really sorry for the late update. It's just that I'm really busy with school work. It's finally the second semester of school and we are stuck doing projects that are way harder. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, following and favorite-ting (is that a word, or something?). And about that story that I mentioned the chapter before, I think I'll wait some time before I start on it.

XXxxrtzy23xxXX

**The Meeting**

_Oh My God!_ I thought as I saw the amount of paparazzi outside Tony's apartment building. How was I gonna go through? Tony and I were supposed to meet Mr. Fullman at his place. Suddenly, someone pulled me aside.

"Quite, Pep. " said a familiar voice

"Tony? What the hell?" I said

"Don't worry. Change of plan. We are doing a video conference with Fullman. All we need to do is make our way to my penthouse. " he said quietly

"What's the plan?" I asked

"I called the reception just now. They'll allow me to use another way in. Unfortunately, There are also reporters there, but not as much as the front entrance." He said

"How do I get in, then?" I asked

He handed me a brown wig and a scarf. "Wear these."

"What about you?" I asked

"I'm good. You'll have to go in first. J.A.R.V.I.S. knows you already. He'll let you in. " he said "Wait for me there."

"Sure, okay." I said before I put on the wig and wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Do you happen to have shades with you?" he asked

"Umm, yeah." I said as I reached to get my shades out of my purse

"Put them on and we can get this show on the road." He said

I put on my shades and asked: "So, I go through the main entrance and you'll go by the back?"

"Yeah. Like this, the paparazzi won't suspect much. Act normal, it's fine." He said

"I'll see you soon." I said before making my way through the main entrance. I made my way up to the penthouse and was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S. : "It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Potts."

"Hi, J.A.R.V.I.S." I greeted back

I set my purse on the couch and removed the wig, the scarf and my shades. " J.A.R.V.I.S., can you do me a favor and show me all the articles about Tony and I from any newspaper and gossip sites."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Potts." Said the AI

Seconds later, the TV screen was filled with news about "Tony Stark out on a date at Central Park with Mysterious Redhead" . There were also articles about Tony and I on the newspaper. Thank God they haven't found my name.

"Wow, it's that bad. " said Tony as he walked in

"I know. How was the entrance at the back?" I asked

"There was quite a crowd, but not as much as the main entrance." He replied, taking of his shades

"So, when does the meeting start?" I asked

"Now." He said before Mr. Fullman appeared on the screen

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts. Good morning." Greeted Mr. Fullman

"Mr. Fullman, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile

"Likewise, Miss Potts." He said

"Mr. Fullman, nice to see you again." Tony greeted

"It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Stark" said Fullman "Shall we get down to business?"

"Of course." guys go public.

"So, you and Miss Potts have signed a contract that ties the both of you together for the next six months. I have to prepare the both of you for your first interview after you go public."

"I thought we already went public."

"You guys are not entirely public yet. But, we're getting there." he said "When they find out Miss Potts' name, thing will go wild. There will be some chaos, but my team and I will handle it. "

"I've sent over the files to Mr. Stark's e-mail yesterday. Everything that you guys need to know about each other is there. I assume you guys have got to know some part of each other yesterday?"

The both of us nodded

"Good. Miss Potts, you'll get Mr. Starks's file while Mr. Stark gets your file."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., put them up and send my file to Miss Potts e-mail address." Said Tony

"I just did, sir." The AI said in response

"I know I said that the two of you were supposed to do a test, but we have to postpone it. I have to attend an important meeting right after this and it has to do with the both of you. I'll give the both of you 2 weeks to study each other's file and get to know each other better. You guys should also be more affectionate in public. Miss Potts, may I suggest wearing Mr. Stark's shirt or maybe Mr. Stark would give you a love bite, if you don't mind. "

I widened my eyes at Mr. Fullman's comment "What?!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you Ms. Potts, but I won't force you to do anything that's against your will. Anyway, if any of you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me and we'll discuss it. Goodbye!" said Fullman before signing off

Tony and I looked at each other. He had a playful smirk on his face. "Wow! He wants me to give you a hickey. I have no objections!" Then, he winked at me

"Not gonna happen, Tony." I said

"Wait 'till I win that bet and we'll see." He said

"I beg to differ."

"Come on." He said as he headed for his bedroom "You have to wear some of my shirts, so I will have to give you some."

"You sure?"

"Why not? I've got plenty."

He went to his wardrobe and emerged with 2 AC/DC t-shirts and 3 button-ups. Then, he flung those shirts to my face.

"Oops." He said, trying not to burst out laughing

"Seriously? You just had to do that?" I said, raising my voice

"It was an accident!" he insisted

"I doubt it's so! You are such are a jerk." I said

"Aww, come on, Pep. Don't be angry at me. How could you be mad at such a sexy, genius billionaire like me? " He said pouting

"I take back what I said earlier. You are a self-obsessed mega-jerk!" I said

"Come on, Pep. Please forgive me. " He said, still pouting

"Don't call me that." I responded

"Pep, please forgive me, pretty, pretty please, with a cherry on top. " he said

"Why should I forgive you? "

"Because I'm super sexy that no one even you can be mad at me and also because I will tickle you senseless if you don't forgive me."

"Oh no you don't!" I said before he lunged at me.

I shrieked. "Tony, stop….it…don't…tickle me…"

"Nu-uh, Potts. I am never gonna stop."

Suddenly, our faces were an inch apart. I was starring into his brown eyes. The smell of his cologne was so intoxicating. Then it hit me, Mr. Playboy-of-the-Year over here was trying to lure me in. I put my index finger on his lips

"Not gonna happen, Tony."

He smirked. "Playing hard to get, aren't we, Potts?

"Nah, don't think so." I said "Now can you get off me. I have to do some research."

"No problem." He said as he complied

I searched: 'How to wear a guys shirt' on Google. The awkwardness between us was as think as a brick wall

He was the one who finally broke the silence. "You've got to admit, though. I really gotcha good."

"I beg to differ" I answered simply.

I taped on the YouTube video showing a few ways to wear a guys shirt. Tony, the sly fox he is, then snaked his hands around my waist and set his chin on my left shoulder.

"What exactly are you doing, Stark?"

"Embracing my fake-girlfriend as we watch a YouTube video on her phone together?" he responded

"I think it's called sexual harassment."

"Well, in my dictionary, sexual harassment is when I feel you up." He said

"And aren't you doing so?" I said

"Come on, Potts. Do you really think it's sexual harassment? I know you love it." He whispered into my ear seductively

God! Help me! He is so damn sexy! But, we have a bet. I'm not gonna lose my dignity. And I know I have feelings for him, but no matter how I want to enforce those feelings, I can't. Because I know it will make me look like a fool in the end.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You better be good when I come back." He said before he left the room

I took a deep breath. This is gonna be a really hectic month!


End file.
